Angel By The Paper
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Ketika Tuhan akhirnya mempertemukan kalian, percayakah kau bahwa dia memang ada? Malaikat yang kau nanti itu ada?


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, crack, typo.

**OooO**

Ketika Tuhan akhirnya mempertemukan kalian, percayakah kau bahwa dia memang ada? Malaikat yang kau nanti itu ada? Bisakah kau merasakannya? Melihatnya? Hingga akhirnya satu-persatu bagian dari dirimu bisa sembuh hanya karena mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya, dan membaca hatinya.

**Angel By The Paper**

Pemuda berambut merah –Gaara –sedang duduk di dalam suatu ruangan dengan banyak rak penuh buku di sekitarnya. Matanya bergerak dari satu halaman ke halaman lain, meneliti setiap kata dalam baris, mencoba untuk mengerti. Nafasnya yang teratur menjadi harmoni dalam kesunyian ruangan itu. Kesunyian yang membuatnya terperangkap. Kesunyian yang membuatnya merasa…

Sendiri.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas, berharap rasa sakit ini menghilang dari hidupnya selamanya. Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Dokter sendiri yang mengatakannya dua bulan yang lalu saat Temari-nee membawanya untuk diperiksa. Dokter bilang dia tak akan sembuh jika tak dioperasi. Dan Gaara memutuskan untuk tidak mau dioperasi.

Apa bagusnya dioperasi jika kemungkinan untuk gagal di meja operasi pun cukup besar.

40:60

Perbandingan yang mengerikan.

Perlahan tangan Gaara naik dan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Matanya terpejam erat saat rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Mulutnya meringgis ketika rasa sesak itu seolah mencekiknya. Saat benar-benar tak tertahankan, dia berteriak. Melepas semua kesakitan itu dalam satu hentakan. Air mata keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

Gaara menangis.

Sungguh suatu hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya. Gaara bahkan hampir tak terlihat punya ekspresi di hadapan orang lain. Gaara adalah sosok pemuda teguh dan kuat walau banyak masalah pelik dihadapinya. Gaara selalu tenang dalam setiap situasi. Kecuali kali ini.

Situasi di mana dia dihadapkan pada ketakutan terbesarnya.

Kematian.

Kematian yang merenggut ibu darinya. Kematian yang merenggut cinta untuknya. Kematian yang akan membuatnya terperangkap selamanya dalam kesunyian yang mencekam dan menakutkan. Kematian yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang apa bedanya jika ia mati? Toh semua tetap sama. Saat hidup sepeti ini pun ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiam diri di perpustakaan diri dari keramaian. Menghindari orang-orang yang iba padanya. Karena pada hakekatnya dia tak mau dikasihani. Memang siapa yang akan kehilangan dirinya?

Tidak ada.

Semua ini tak beralasan. Kematian dan kehidupan adalah sama. Jika sekarang pun dia tak tahu kenapa harus membaca buku politik dan hukum, lalu apa bedanya jika hanya berdiam diri layaknya mati? Semuanya sama.

Perlahan Gaara berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu dengan sebuah agenda di tangannya. Percaya atau tidak, bahkan untuk alasan kenapa ia membawanya pun ia tak tahu.

Keluar dari perpustakaan itu, ia terus melangkah. Berjalan ke mana kakinya mau dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar saat kemudian Temari memanggilnya. Gaara bisa melihat kecemasan di wajah kakaknya, tapi dia tetap diam. Otaknya serasa membeku saat mata itu menabrak mata kakaknya.

Temari bergetar. Wajah Gaara saat ini begitu dingin. Matanya redup. Tubuhnya jelas terlihat lemah. Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Temari kacau oleh pikirannya sendiri. Menyadari betapa bodohnya ia dulu menyia-nyiakan Gaara. Betapa bodohnya menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelampiasan sakit hati karena harus kehilangan kasih sayang ibu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara kemudian untuk berada di luar rumah. Angin di luar memang terasa menusuk apalagi buat tubuhnya yang rentan ini. Tapi buat apa dia menghindari angin? Agar kesehatannya tak menurun? Tanpa bantuan angin pun kesehatannya akan terus menurun. Jika angin mempercepat prosesnya, kenapa tidak?

Mungkin meninggalkan dunia ini bukan pilihan yang buruk. Ketika malaikat datang, mungkin rasa sakit ini akan hilang. Tak ada lagi kesakitan, rintihan, dan teriakan akibat penyakit yang terus merongrongnya. Mungkin…

Sebuah kursi di taman Konoha menjadi tempat perhentian yang menarik baginya. Ia mendekat dan duduk di sana. Matanya memandang ke langit.

'Jika memang ada keajaiban, biarkan aku percaya.'

Selesai permohonan terucap dalam hatinya, sebuah bintang jatuh muncul seolah merespon doa Gaara.

'Apakah ini pertanda?'

Sesaat kemudian entah kenapa Gaara merasakan tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membuka agenda yang dari tadi dibawanya. Gaara diam terpaku pada lembaran-lembaran putih yang belum pernah ia coret sekalipun.

Sugesti yang entah didapatnya dari mana, yang penting berhasil membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu mengambil pena yang terselip di dalam dan mulai menulis.

Lima menit berlalu dan hanya beberapa kata yang muncul di lembaran itu. Mengoyak kertas tersebut dan melipatnya beberapa kali hingga menjadi suatu bentuk persegi panjang yang cukup kecil.

Sebuah ide gila terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia menyelipkan kertas itu di sela-sela kayu yang membangun kursi yang ia duduki. Tepat di tengah kursi taman itu.

'Biarkan aku percaya.'

Gaara kembali mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit sementara tangannya terus terpaku –menindih –kertas yang ia selipkan.

**OooO**

"Cerah sekali." gumam seorang gadis. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Mata lavendernya yang bening terlihat begitu bersinar oleh biasan matahari. Sketsa-sketsa merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya membuat gadis ini bertambah manis. Melihat penampilannya, tak seorang pun percaya kalau dalam hidupnya ada masalah.

Yah, Tuhan memang baik padanya.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kesenangan maksimum yang bisa ia peroleh di pagi hari ini. Saat tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi taman yang sama dengan Gaara, ia bisa merasakan hangat.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Hangatnya menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Meresap dari kulit, masuk ke aliran darah, memacu kerja jantung dan adrenalin hingga akhirnya membuat kedua pipinya menghangat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan lebih lagi kehangatan misterius itu. Tangannya meraba mencari sumbernya. Matanya terbuka saat pusat rasa itu diketemukan.

**OooO**

Hangat.

Adalah kata pertama yang diingat Gaara saat kali kedua ia duduk di kursi taman yang sama dengan kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya merasakan sesuatu, membuat ia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang mengganggu.

'Kertas itu.'

Kertas yang pernah ia letakkan di situ ternyata masih ada. Apa tak ada orang yang menyadarinya? Kenapa tak dibuang saja?

Gaara mengambilnya dan kemudian membukanya lagi.

Apakah dia masih percaya pada keajaiban? Apa dia masih berharap? Ayolah…bahkan keajaiban itu sama sekali tak nampak. Apa dia harus percaya?

Gaara tak menghiraukan pikirannya sendiri dan terus membuka kertas itu. Matanya melebar, darahnya berdesir hebat, dan jantungnya bergemuruh ketika ada tulisan-tulisan baru di sana.

'Benarkah ini…?'

**OooO**

"Gaara, kau mau ke taman lagi?"

Gaara berbalik dan mendapati Temari sudah ada di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Gaara pada kakaknya. Tanpa suara. Tanpa bicara.

Temari diam. Menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Haruskah semuanya berakhir begini? Tak ada lagi kah kesempatan?

Sebenarnya Temari was-was mengetahui Gaara keluar malam-malam ke taman. Tubuh Gaara yang semakin melemah tak akan sanggup. Tapi satu hal yang disadari Temari hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan saja adiknya melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya seminggu belakangan. Setiap pulang dari sana, wajah Gaara yang pucat sedikit bersinar. Matanya menyiratkan harapan. Dan perlahan ia merasa Gaara lebih bersemangat. Entah bagaimana tapi itu terjadi begitu saja.

'Apakah ia telah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat?'

**OooO**

"Hinata?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan warna mata yang sama dengan milik Hinata berjalan mendekat ke sosok gadis indigo yang dipanggil.

Sebuah senyum ramah hadir di wajah Hinata menyambut sepupunya yang datang.

"Ayo." Ajak Neji, "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Neji. Namun saat baru beberapa langkah, ia menoleh lagi ke belakang. Ke kursi taman yang selalu ia duduki dan memberikannya rasa hangat.

"Sampai jumpa." Bisiknya pelan.

**OooO**

Sebuah kamar di Rumah Sakit Konoha menjadi tempat Gaara dirawat. Tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan seprai putih. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga hanya menampakkan kepala saja. Infus menempel di salah satu tangannya. Nafasnya teratur tapi semakin lama semakin lemah.

Sunyi.

Paling tidak itulah yang terjadi hingga pintunya terbuka dan nampaklah seorang gadis berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tangannya memegang sebuket bunga dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di ruangan itu.

'Seharusnya aku tak mengizinkanmu.'

Gadis pirang itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang. Matanya menatap wajah sang adik yang damai.

'Seharusnya aku melarangmu untuk melakukan operasi itu.'

Bulir-bulir air mata turun perlahan, membuat dua anak sungai kecil ke pipi mulus Temari. Bibirnya bergetar.

'Bangunlah, Gaara.'

Isak mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

'Tidur selama ini, tidakkah kau bosan? Setengah tahun pasti waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menghilangkan kantukmu, kan? Lalu kenapa kau belum bangun? Bangunlah Gaara… ku mohon…'

Temari mulai merengek. Dia bangkit dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya. Memaksanya bangun. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Gaara tak akan bangun.

Frustasi.

Temari kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Kau tak tahu betapa hancurnya aku tanpa mu Gaara." bisik lemah Temari.

Ia hancur tanpa Gaara. Itu memang benar. Tak pernah sedetik pun pikirannya teralihkan dari Gaara. Rasa sakit bercampur dengan penyesalan dan menjadi racun bagi tubuhnya. Kegagalan sebagai seorang kakak semakin jelas ia rasakan setiap kali mengingat betapa jahatnya dulu ia memperlakukan Gaara. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya.

Sebuah agenda dengan sampul kulit berwarna hitam yang sering dibawa-bawa Gaara menarik perhatian Temari kali ini. Padahal semenjak Gaara dirawat benda itu terus ada di meja, tapi baru kali ini ia tertarik sekali. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dan membukanya.

Di halaman pertama ada secarik kertas yang telah ditulis. Sebagian tulisan Temari yakini sebagai tulisan Gaara, sementara tulisan yang lain dia tak tahu.

Temari mulai membaca.

**Jika ada keajaiban, aku ingin percaya.**

'Tulisan Gaara.'

**Kau sudah mendapatkannya walau tak menyadarinya.**

Alis Temari mengernyit.

**Siapa kau? Malaikat? Atau keajaiban?**

Melihat tulisan yang ini, Temari hampir tertawa. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

**Aku manusia sama sepertimu.**

'Dasar bodoh.' Pikir Temari yang mulai cekikikan.

**Lalu keajaiban apa yang pernah kau katakan itu?**

**Kenapa kau bisa bernafas? Apa kau pikir hanya karena paru-paru? Apa yang membuat paru-paru itu bekerja? Dari mana asal kehidupan yang kau jalani ini? Jika kau bisa menjelaskannya, itu bukan keajaiban.**

**Bolehkah aku berharap keajaiban itu datang walau kemungkinannya kecil?**

**Memang sejak kapan keajaiban mengenal kemungkinan? Keajaiban datang saat tak ada kemungkinan.**

Temari tersenyum.

**Kalau begitu aku akan berharap.**

**Aku akan pergi hari ini dan kembali pada 28 Oktober nanti.**

Tulisannya berakhir di sini. Senyumnya semakin mengembang.

28 Oktober.

'Hari ini. Bisakah kau menemuinya Gaara?'

Temari mengambil kalender yang ada di samping agenda itu dan menandainya.

**OooO**

Pesawat dari Jerman mendarat dengan mulus di Bandara Narita. Tampak seorang gadis manis berambut indigo di antara kerumunan orang yang keluar. Ia turun dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Menandakan ia sedang dikejar waktu –atau dikejar janji lebih tepatnya.

'Akankah ia mengingatku?'

**OooO**

Tep!

Kelopak mata Gaara terbuka. Pandangannya kabur. Ia dapat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bingung.

Ia mencoba untuk duduk dengan sebisa mungkim menahan sakit. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada kalender yang ada di samping agendanya. Dilingkari dengan spidol merah.

28 Oktober.

OooO

'Setengah tahun. Apa yang ku pikirkan? Mana mungkin dia bisa ingat. Lagi pula kalau ingat belum tentu ia datang. Kami belum pernah bertemu.' pikir Hinata saat duduk di bangku taman Konoha.

"Maaf."

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Kau…"

Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah pucat berdiri di samping Hinata. Matanya yang berbinar membuat Hinata tahu ada harapan di sana.

"…malaikat?"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Belum pernah ada yang berkata demikian padanya. Apa ini pujian?

'Malaikat? Apa aku –eh? Malaikat?'

Mata Hinata membesar, "K-kau…"

Gaara tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dia tahu jawabannya. Dia bisa merasakannya. Sekarang dia bahkan bisa melihatnya.

Malaikat itu.

Hinata masih bengong saat lengan Gaara mendekap erat tubuhnya. Wajahnya makin merona. Semakin gelap. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang berusaha dibagi pemuda ini.

Nafas mereka seirama.

Gaara bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Hinata serasa sudah dekat dengannya sejak lama. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu.

Gaara merasa dadanya sesak. Tapi ini tak menyakitkan. Ini justru…menyenangkan.

Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Menghirup aroma gadis itu. Merasakan kedamaian saat ia melakukannya.

"Kau pulang." bisiknya lembut di telinga Hinata.

"Ya."

Beberapa menit berlalu namun tak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Keduanya masih nyaman pada posisi mereka. Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara?"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinata yang masih ada di pelukan Gaara panik. Mengira bahwa Temari adalah kekasih si pemuda berambut merah.

Sementara Gaara, dengan wajah yang hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri tersenyum pada Temari.

Keduanya blushing tapi tetap tak beranjak pada posisinya.

'Apakah kau sengaja tidur selama ini? Agar waktu tak terasa bagimu saat menantinya?' ujar Temari dalam hati sementara matanya tak lepas memandang mereka.

**Owari**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
